<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ipecac at the Mall by emetophiliacs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190030">Ipecac at the Mall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs'>emetophiliacs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emetophilia, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syd takes ipecac and walks around the mall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ipecac at the Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two is even longer than this part and is on Patreon!! Sorry to do that but times are really tight right now, promise I will give you enough content there to make it worth it!</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/emetophiliacs?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Syd was sort of a sick fuck. He sort of always had been, but he'd also always been a pretty boy in a band, so he'd gotten away with a lot. He was always trying to push limits though, and today was no exception. </p><p>He had purchased the ipecac from the gas station as soon as he saw it, along with the other four bottles on the shelf. He didn't know they still sold the it anywhere, he'd only seen it on TV and YouTube. </p><p>All the videos he'd seen of people vomiting from it had sort of turned his stomach, but the sensation had also spread, warm and electric, down through his hips and a lot of the time it made him hard. A couple times, he'd even gotten off to the videos, imagining himself letting go and losing it like that. And the idea of it happening in front of everyone, strangers seeing him lose control and splatter a room with the insides of his stomach made him especially hot. </p><p>He'd puked in front of people before, sure, but usually he was so fucked up he couldn't remember it and this way he could really savor the build-up. Plus, he could act like he was sick out of nowhere, like he had come down something sudden and severe, and get away without getting into trouble. He could maybe even do it in front of someone pretty and get some sympathy out of it.</p><p>And maybe that's why he chose the mall for his ipecac experience. Several of his exes and a few of his occasional flings worked at the mall, and even more hung around there. It was one of few places in town where goths could be found during the day.</p><p>He'd been walking around the mall about an hour before he started to feel anything. At first, it was just a faint ache in the pit of his stomach, subtle enough that it could have just been nerves. Then his mouth started to water and the air began to feel warm. He slowed his walking pace just a little bit. </p><p>Ohhh. A cramp ripped through his body and he felt for a second like he might shit his pants. For some reason, this got him hard. Clammy waves of nausea began to roll over him and he moaned. He burped into his fist and he was worried for a second he was gonna let it go right there. He breathed slowly through his nose and swallowed back the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. He couldn't barf yet, he wanted to really savor this queasy feeling.</p><p>The pain in his abdomen intensified and Syd moaned a little louder, savoring the rub as his erection strained against the tight confines of his dark wash jeans. Oh, fuck. There were bullets of sweat rolling down his back and he could feel heat rising in his face. That was when Lydia emerged from the gates of the Hot Topic. It must have been the end of her shift but she looked like a fucking angel in her red lipstick and fishnets and Syd had never been happier to see anyone.</p><p>"Lydia!"</p><p>Her eyes locked on him and then widened in surprise. She seemed to deliberate a moment and Syd held his breath, trying to remember how their last conversation had gone and also not to lose it right then and there. At last, she flashed Syd a smile, and he relaxed.</p><p>"Hey, cutie." Lydia winked. Fuck, she was so cute. As she got closer, Syd could smell her perfume, something warm and spicy. He breathed slowly through his nose. His stomach made an audible gurgle and he pressed a fist into it. </p><p>Lydia could see he was sweaty and pale and suffering, she watched him bite into his lower lip as a cramp rolled through him and instead instinctively she moved closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she wanted to touch him, especially when she saw his stomach muscles tense like he was fighting his own body. She wasn't sure exactly what about seeing Syd this way wound her up like this, only that it always had. His hair was sticking to his forehead and she pushed it back, body curving into his.</p><p>"You okay there? You look a little off." She pressed up against him, rubbing into his dick and also applying uncomfortable pressure on his tortured stomach at the same time. He coughed into his fist and tried desperately to suppress a gag. Lydia leaned into him just a little bit harder and his stomach contracted, sending a rush of liquid up his throat that he swallowed with a painful gulp. Not yet.</p><p>Lydia noticed and slid her hand into his shirt, rubbing his stomach. "Hey, it's okay."</p><p>Her genuine concern almost made him feel bad. He probably would have felt worse if her hands had not been so soft, if she had not kissed his neck and rubbed his stomach and asked him in the sweetest voice, "Do you need to go to the bathroom, love?"</p><p>Love. He thought she'd been all but done with him, and here she was rubbing his queasy stomach and calling him love. It was good to see she still cared. He put his hands on his thighs and leaned forward with a low moan, shivering.</p><p>Syd shook his head. "No, I'm," he took a pause to breathe, only barely having to play up his nausea because he genuinely felt awful, "I'm fine." He drew a shaky breath. "I---ohhh," he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Lydia guided him into a chair at a table in the food court and he sat, panting, hand on his churning stomach. "Ugh. Just felt a little sick, but it passed already. I'm okay. I just wanna be with you."</p><p>"Do you think food would help?" Lydia asked, and Syd's stomach ached and his dick throbbed in his jeans. He wasn't sure if he could swallow a single mouthful without it coming right back up in his lap, but the image was not exactly a deterrent. And maybe, if he really held it together, he could get a lot of it down and then let it all come rushing out at once, everywhere, in public, with Lydia rubbing his sweaty-ass back.</p><p>Syd nodded and it made the whole room spin. "Yeah, I think maybe I'm just hungry." His voice shook and he sank forward to rest his head on the table. The cool surface felt good against his flushed cheek.</p><p>Lydia ran a hand along his spine and he shivered. "I'll be right back, okay?"</p><p>"Mmhm." Syd breathed slowly through his nose. He tried to swallow back the saliva that was pooling in his mouth, but it almost made him gag, so instead he parted his lips a little and let himself drool on the table. He wiped it off with his sleeve before wrapping both arms tight around his abdomen. It really hurt now, sharp cramps that almost overshadowed the steadily rising nausea. He bit back a whine. Maybe the medicine was expired, or it was a bad batch, he couldn't imagine anything was actually supposed to make him feel like this. He felt a hand on his back and jerked in surprise. </p><p>"Just me." Lydia sat beside Syd and he sat up slowly. She pushed a tray toward him. "Eat."</p><p>He swallowed thickly and stared at the food. Spring rolls, sticky orange chicken, a fuckton of rice. A big cup of soda. He exhaled slowly and picked up a fork.</p><p>Every bite was agony for Syd's troubled stomach. At first, he chewed slowly, the muscles in his abdomen jerking as his body desperately fought to relieve the sickness. He had to swallow each mouthful two or three times as it tried to rush back up his throat. He groaned and choked down a bigger bite of rice. Then he filled his mouth with chicken and forced it down with soda. He had to stifle a gag but he quickly shoveled another, bigger spoonful into his mouth and used another big gulp of his drink to shoot it back. </p><p>Syd was panting and quivering and Lydia couldn't help but enjoy seeing him so vulnerable. She felt bad for him, sure, as she rubbed his back and encouraged him to eat, but also seeing him whine and squirm this way did something to her that she wasn't proud of.</p><p>Syd kept eating, piling more and more food into his mouth and forcing it down his throat. He gulped desperately for air and wiped some sweat from his forehead. A rush of barely-chewed rice came spilling into his mouth and he choked it back down with a sick groan. He quickly shoveled down a few more heaping forkfuls in rapid succession, swallowing again and again until he finally cleared his throat. He belched into his hand.</p><p>Lydia was playing with his hair and it felt amazing and he didn't want it to stop, and the building pain radiating from his stomach was driving the masochist in him wild. So Syd continued to eat. He threw up a little in his mouth with every bite. He could feel his stomach jerking, fighting to empty itself. He swallowed again with a low, shuddery moan. "Unnnnngh." He shoved his fist against his mouth and leaned forward, sweaty hair falling in his face.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked sweetly. She rubbed his back with one hand and his stomach with the other.</p><p>"My stomach hurts. Really bad." </p><p>Lydia pushed down a little and Syd whined.</p><p>"I...mmmph...I think I'm gonna puke. I...ohhh...I don't think I can make it to the bathroom."</p><p>Lydia kissed his neck and whispered words into his ear that sent shivers down his spine and caused his dick to strain against the zipper of his pants. "Then just let it out."</p><p>Syd lowered his hand and opened his mouth and, silently and with zero effort, a wave of vomit splashed onto the table. His stomach contracted and he leaned over further with a "hueh," and threw up again. Syd hiccuped and felt a burning in his sinuses as chunks forced their way out of his nose. The liquid was quickly pooling and running off the table and onto Syd's lap and the floor. People around them were beginning to notice, whispering and moving away. Someone held up a phone, recording the scene.</p><p>Syd could not have moved at this point if he'd wanted to, he was pinned to the spot as wave after wave of vomit poured out of him. He coughed and choked to get it up faster, forcing a firehose of hot chunks out of his throat and onto the table, but it wasn't helping. "Fuck," he moaned between heaves, "It hurts." He had never felt so nauseous and he heaved productively over and over into the growing puddle on the table. "Hnnng, hrrrk, urp," splat, splat, splat.</p><p>"What is going on here?" A security guard had approached the pair and was standing behind them, looking disgusted and angry.</p><p>Syd looked up at him, appearing pale and woozy and appropriately chagrined. He swallowed back load after load of vomit as his stomach continued to reject its contents. He spoke through gritted teeth so as not to let any more vomit escape. </p><p>"I'm---ughh--awfully sorry, mister." He shivered convulsively and wrapped his arms tight around his midsection. "I got so sick all at once out of nowhere, I--urp--didn't know what to do. I feel so awful. I've never felt like this before." Syd burped into his fist and whined. "Ohhh, I'm so sick."</p><p>The mall cop seemed to soften some. He'd been expecting drugs or booze but this kid seemed genuinely sick and he felt bad. "Let's get you out of here, kid," he said, and found himself reaching for Syd to help steady him as he stood. Lydia took his other side and they began to walk out of the food court and towards the exit. </p><p>When suddenly, "hrrrk," Syd bent his head and let a cascade of vomit rush down his front. "Ohhhh, hrrrk, ughhhh." He tried to plant in place as he puked- he was getting off on the loud disgusted reactions of the other mall patrons- but the determined security guard dragged Syd along even when he began to let bigger waves of vomit rush out of him, creating a sickly trail from the food court to the door.</p><p>Just before they reached the exit, Syd felt another nasty cramp rip through his stomach and he whimpered and clenched his asshole. Fuck, shitting his pants was not part of the plan. A sick gurgle erupted from his abdomen and he threw up down his chest. He stumbled out of the doors and into a crouching position in the bushes outside. He heaved a couple times, "hrrk, ugh, ohh, guuuehhhh," and a thick wave of sticky chicken puke landed on the ground with a splat. He heaved a couple more times. The effort was making him dizzy and he moaned. Maybe he had taken this too far.</p><p>"Are you done?" Lydia asked gently.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so," Syd lied through his teeth, because honestly he wanted it to be true. Sure, he was still hard, but he hadn't expected it to hurt this badly for this long and the horny to suffering ratio was way off. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he stared intently at a fixed point on the horizon to keep him steady.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>